


Gentle or Rough?

by KarmelZilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gentleness, Jealous Kara Danvers, Jealousy, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Praise Kink, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, lena luthor has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmelZilla/pseuds/KarmelZilla
Summary: Lena teases Kara at a work ball and Kara gets her revenge.





	Gentle or Rough?

The door smack hard against the wall, Kara pushing Lena into it, more than likely leaving a crack in the molding. Kara would deal with it late, she barely thought, lifting Lena from under her thighs and succeeding to pin her to the corner, kicking the door shut with her heel. The CEO had been torturing the Alien all night. Starting with wearing this dress; a tight black number, showing a generous amount of cleavage. Too many eyes had been leering at what was Kara’s all night. Too many eyes, begging to see more of the dark haired, powerful woman. Kara had been burning with jealousy, picturing blasting each man and woman that look at her Lena. Then it got worse when Lena realized Kara’s jealousy and made sure she made eye contact with the blonde, before touching another person, laughing at a probably not funny joke they said, even bending slightly, putting more cleavage on display; which every pair of eyes ate up.  
Kara growled, grabbing the collar of the offending dress that she looked way too good in, and ripped it from hem to hem. Lena gasped sharply, a look of disapproval shining through the raw desire in her eyes. Kara shrugged, deciding to deal with the lecture later, and kissed all the newly exposed skin. “Mine,” she rasped, nipping at the underside of her breast.   
“I can’t stop them from looking at you, but just remember who makes you come at night.” She leaned up, rumbling in her ear, possessive tone to her voice. It made Lena shudder, forgetting about her dress in ruins.   
If Kara was a human girl, she would have just been jealous of the attention her girlfriend was getting, but she wasn’t normal. Kara could smell Lena’s arousal from across the ball room of people. She could hear her quick heartbeat, pumping a tattoo against her chest. If she focused, she could see the beads of sweat gathering at the base of her neck. Lena was turned on, loving the little game she was playing.   
After a while, Kara had noticed that Lena took it up a notch. The CEO was now finding every excuse to touch her. Her arm, the small of her back, her cheek, a gentle kiss on the corner of her lips. She had even snuck a glide across her ass when “moving around her.” It made Kara’s blood boil. She wanted her so bad, she was willing to claim her on the table, in front of everyone.   
With each passing hour, it got worse, and Kara became more tense. She wanted to go home and repay her girlfriend, and then some. She couldn’t stand this teasing anymore. When they finally left, Kara attacked her in the limo, threading her fingers in her hair, undoing her elegant up do, hearing bobby pins drop to the floor. The taste of her was like water after days in the desert. The gold at the end of the rainbow. Kara was so lost in her, that Lena had to push her away just to breath. She pulled back, looking at red cheeks and nearly black eyes, before going back in, her lips sealed to her creamy white throat.   
Kara doesn’t remember how they got upstairs, but they did and now the alien was ripping the rest of her clothing off, needing the woman naked, bare before her.   
“Kara…” Lena whimpered, her legs trembling, her lips bruising.   
“Say it. Say your mine. No one else’s.” She bit the top of her ear, making Lena whelp in surprise.   
When Kara didn’t hear the words right away, she roughly ground in her lower half, working in her own clothes. “Lena, say it.”  
“Yours. Kara, I’m all yours.” The brunette gasp out, her fingers touching Kara’s newly exposed skin, her nails scratching.   
Kara groaned, her system flooded with endorphins. Her gently trailed her fingers down her body, over her ribs, in her belly button, scrapping hip bones, before plunging into sweet, scorching heat with two fingers.   
Lena screamed and Kara stilled, letting her body to get used to the sudden intrusion. She whimpered, grinding her hips and wetting Lena’s leg with how turned on she was. “Gentle or rough?” She asked, her lips grazing Lena's plump ones.   
Lena nearly sobbed, her body wiggling to get more of Kara. “Take me, Kara. Claim what’s yours.” She whispered, her lips tasting the Kryptonian's.   
Roa, she loved the woman. She though, the heal of her hand pressing down on her clit and her fingers starting to move slowly. Kara nearly shook where she stood, Lena's scent, feel, and lust almost overwhelming.   
Lena moved to tangle her fingers in Kara’s hair when she shook her head. With her free her she grabbed Lena’s wrist and pinned them to the wall above her head. “No touching.” She grumbled, roughly thrusting her fingers inside her. Her hips moved forward, napping against Lena’s. Kara hand was trapped between their bodies, her fingers never stopped moving, the thrust of her hips, moving her hand to rub on Lena’s clit. Lena’s back occasionally hit the wall, her moans and breath short.   
Kara paid her no mercy, thrust and moving the fingers against that special spot instead her. Before long, Lena was tensing, her breath stopped as she arched, as much as she could, against Kara. She came with a sharp cry, her eyes rolling back into her head. Kara smirked, feeling very proud of herself. But she wanted more. Lena had teased her way too much tonight. She quickly picked up pace again, her own hips rubbing harder and faster.   
Lena loudly, not even recovered from her first orgasm and her body was flooded with even more pleasure. “Rao, Kara. Oh…yes!” She chanted over and over, making Kara feel heat not only in her core, but her chest as well.   
“So good baby girl. Come with me.” Kara commanded, leaning in and whispering against her lips. Her own body was tight and flushed, ready to be released like a stretched rubber band. “You’re so good, Lee. Oh… so hot. Mine. All mine. Rao.” She whispered hotly, feeling Lena’s body tense and rubbed herself hard against the back of her own hand, pushing deeper inside Lena. Stars exploded behind Kara’s eyes, gripping Lena’s body tightly and sinking to the floor.   
Kara laid on her back, Lena draped over her like a rag doll. A well used, pleasured rag doll. The alien could feel Lena’s juices dripping from her thighs onto Kara’s, making her smile. She had definitely did a good job.   
“I don’t even care if we sleep on the floor tonight.” Lena whispered tiredly, Kara chuckled, knowing the CEO would regret it in the morning. Gently floating a couple feet into the air, Kara moved them to the bed and pulled the comforter over them.   
“I love you, Lee. So much.” She said, her eyes drooping, fingers moving over the small forming bruises on creamy skin. Lena gently snored in response, thoroughly fucked and exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Litterally just thought of this and wrote it. Have fun.


End file.
